


Merlin Haiku

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Haiku about Merlin and Arthur's relationship





	Merlin Haiku

****Magic  
Magic was enough  
To sooth the savage beast. Yet  
With Arthur, never.

****Wedding Day  
Sweet smiles and soft sighs.   
Of love found, a feast of yes.  
Two sides of one coin.  

****Prince Arthur  
Arthur was handsome.    
Yet his gorgeous mouth was full  
Of brash pratitude.

****Secrets  
No monster was he.  
Merlin’s whole life was magic.  
Tell that to Arthur.

****That’s a yes  
In his hand, flowers.  
In his heart, tomorrow’s hope.    
In Merlin’s smile, yes.

****Merlin  
Arthur: sword and shield.   
Merlin: magic, secrets, lies.   
Every episode.

****If only  
Courage and magic.   
Always and never touching.   
A wall between them.

****Firelight  
Firelight dances  
amid heated looks, bright eyes.  
One kiss seals the bond.

**Puppies**  
Soft fur, warm noses.   
Black and gold, two pups sleep sound.  
Forever entwined.

****Into the lake  
Water-wet he glares,   
Merlin shouting at Arthur.   
The prat snickers back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
